Shamanes resusitados
by Piscis
Summary: Lee, realmente no es muy bueno, pero es mi primera vez, y ojala que te interesa, si no, por lo menos dejala un review


Hola, realmente esto no es exactamente un fic, pero igual quiero decirles a todas los "Shamanes" que estan invitados a la pelea de los Shamanes, que se reanudara de nuevo en la aldea de los apaches, espero que esten interesados, a continuacion les dare los requisitos, procedimientos y algunas de las reglas, y recuerden que se realiza cada 500 años. xD  
  
Este es el comienzo del la pelea de los shamanes, y estoy invitando a los shamanes a que participen en el torneo que se llevara a cabo en América del Norte, porfavor mandar un review de notificacion en caso de estar interesados, hasta el 20 de Marzo (en caso de algunos retardos se dara 1 semana o mas para integrarse), aqui estan las estapas de el torneo:  
  
Etapa no. 1: esta estapa se llevara a cabo cuando las inscripciones esten cerradas, esta etapa durara como maximo hasta el 1 de Abril del 2004.  
  
Etapa no. 2: en esta etapa se formaran los equipos, (despues se les notificara las siguientes reglas y requisitos), duracion del 2 de Abril al 15 de Abril.  
  
Etapa no. 3: en la ultima etapa se desintegraran los equipos restantes y se llevara a cabo del 16 de Abril del 2004 al 1 de Mayo.  
  
A continuacion se daran los requisitos.  
  
Shaman: el nombre puede ser inventado, o personajes de otros animes, (si es inventado, favor de hacer una descripcion corta)  
  
Espiritu(s): si puede ser mas de uno, siempre y cuando ya no este participando, (favor de leer reviews) y lo mismo que con los nombres. (si es inventado favor de hacer descripcion corta del espiritu(s) acompañante.  
  
Posecion o posesiones de objetos: no se preocuen por poner el nivel de la posecion, pero se pueden utilizar como maximo 3 objetos o lo que sea que ocupe materia.  
  
Tecnica especial: esta tecnica es la que utiliza el 100% del poder del shaman.  
  
Elemento que lo favorece: puede quedar vacio este requisito (por ejemplo si es el agua, aire, fuego, tierra, o la luz o obscuridad u otros indefinidos)  
  
Elemnto que lo desfavorece: lo mismo, pero si se llena uno, se llena los el otro.  
  
Tecnicas de defensa (maximo 10 tecnicas diferentes, para no revolverme) Total del % utilizado: Tecnicas de ataque: (maximo 10 tecnicas diferentes, para no revolverme) Total del % utilizado: Del 100% del poder espiritista del shaman, tienen que repartirlo en las tecnicas de defenza o ataque por ejemplo (no se preocupen mucho por el nombre):  
  
Tecnicas de defenza: llorar, correr Total del % utilizado: 95 % Tecnicas de ataque: escupir, sacar la lengua Total del % utilizado: 5%  
  
Algunas reglas del Torneo son:  
  
Regla no. 1.- Un shaman no debe tener el mismo espiritu acompañante que otros. Regla no. 2.- No se vale recibir puntos mas de 1 vez por la misma persona.  
  
Regla no. 3.- En caso de no llenar correctamente los requisitos, por diferentes razones, (como por accidente tener el mismo espiritu o un mismo personaje) seran notificados, y en caso de ser muy tarde, podran reintegrarse al torneo sin ningun problema.  
  
Esas son algunas de las reglas, mas tarde les daren para comenzar el torneo y sus siguientes etapas)  
  
Aqui estan algunas instruciones y aclaraciones:  
  
1° La fuerza de los participantes sera vista en los reviews, que estos indicaran por quien votan, que puede ser como maximo 10 puntos hacia una misma persona, pero recuerda que solo puedes votar 1 vez por etapa.  
  
2° Las personas que votaran por ti, te daran cierta contidad de puntos, yo anunciare los combates, al igual que cualquier cambio, tambien anunciare a los shamanes descalificados.  
  
3° Recuerda que despues de darse a conocer los shamanes que se enfrentaran, se daran 3 dias para recibir los reviews, y alrededor una semana para notificar el ganador o menos, (conciderare algunos reviews atrasados)  
  
Al igual que las reglas, les notificare otros procedimientos cuando sean nesesarios, hasta pronto, me despido, y si porahi alguien ya hizo una pelea de Shamanes, disculpe las molestias pero es solo algo un fic, y esta fue mi idea.  
  
Otra cosa importante, "manda tus reviews si quieres que ganen!" y vota por el que tenga mejor imaginacion. 


End file.
